Russel Hobbs/Gallery
Life Before Gorillaz Gorilla original lineup s.jpg|Russel with the original Gorilla line up. Phase 1 Tomorrow Comes Today Gorillaz Tomorrow Comes Today.gif E99D4286-40CF-4866-AA08-A522367EAABC.png DarkGorillazTCT.png F60DDBD6-F704-41DB-BFB2-5EFD504DFE83.png RusselTCT1.png Clint Eastwood DelReenteringRussel.jpg Russel.gif D67F0E24-215C-4CB8-87DC-993DEB3EDF27.jpeg 19-2000 9A88A984-9943-4F18-9133-29BE37E63978.png Noodle's shoeshine!!.gif 19-2000 Aftermath.gif Rock the House FBF9B771-4EAD-41AA-86E7-51BCF2E7D60B.jpeg 23DD722D-76F5-44A1-B649-D44DE6C2C4A4.png RTH2.png RTH1.png Rock the House Russel.gif RTHruss.png RTHrusslegs.png G-Bitez Jump the Gut Russ' Nap.gif DAF8DCA1-9500-4571-8529-63439BDEAD85.jpeg DelBettingWithNoodle.jpg|Del making a bet with Noodle JLIG1.png Russel Awakens.gif|Del re-entering Russel. 8E440AD4-3B1F-4E50-BF96-2949848AA61E.png JLIG3.png Hey! Our Toys Have Arrived Gorillaz Action Figures.jpg B412022F-6E6A-4D36-87E5-54411F9CF3E8.jpeg 642B8BC9-E53E-4A4A-8555-ABA873541FC4.jpeg 814FFCB0-BC64-46D3-86A4-B2C0B2489A17.jpeg 1791777C-AEBA-4A67-8511-0058FA50C2B9.jpeg The Eel A48BAC5C-B594-4DE5-8244-15DF4913EAD8.jpeg TheEEl3.png Fancy Dress 4B460ADD-1113-44AC-AE97-16BF2A485A13.jpeg 4F3E9787-1BD7-420A-8302-8D77A661D9AA.jpeg Hmmm, dressing up by Russel.gif Game Of Death Afro Russel.gif GameOfDead1.png GameOfDead3.png GameOfDead2.png Official Art Gorillaz phase 1 lineup.jpg Kyd.jpg Russel Hobbs in Phase 1.png Images-4.jpg|Russel on the G-Sides cover art. Noodle and Gorillaz Phase 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 1.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art.jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 1.jpg|Holding Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn hostage. Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 3.jpg Gorillaz Phase 1 Art 2.jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (4).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (3).jpg The Phase 1 Gorillaz wallpaper (2).jpg Gorillaz Phase 1Cover.jpg Gorillaz 2002.png Full-size-gorillaz-wallpaper-19-WTG3059757.jpg 2-D's cigarrete.jpg Gorillaz 19-2000.png Gorillaz-Noodle.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz art (2).jpg Phase 1 Band gathering.jpg Front Page Gorillaz.png Clint Eastwood Gorillaz.gif Rus's time.png|chilling and playing. Rus and the noose.jpg Phase 1 Rus.jpg Gorillaz-Photos.jpg Mouthful Apes.jpg Scythe Band.jpg Catch 22.jpg Tower of Gorillaz.jpg RocktheHouseAftermath2.png 2000s Gorillaz 2.png 2000s Gorillaz.jpg Colorless Gorillaz.jpg 5-Spraycan.jpg Phase 2 Rockit rgif.gif|Russel walking in the background rgif1.gif blah.png|FALL OUT! Feel Good Inc. Feel Good Inc. Russel.gif Dare RusselDARE.gif Dirty Harry 0C9439A9-AE41-4FBC-A169-3A878303BD15.jpeg Dirty Harry Russel.gif Official Art Russel's shades.jpg b91f86c8-0f1d-4e87-8318-e792512033a4.jpg 34c6af1a-3df3-458f-9a06-d24059a9c6e4.jpg|Russel as he appeared on the cover of Demon Days. Alternate art for Demon Days Russel.jpg|Alternate art for Demon Days. Rough Patch Rus.jpg|Rus's Rough Patch. BEWARE.png|The Grim Reaper haunting Russel. New081vj.jpg Russel in Phase 2 Ident.png Russboombox.jpg|Russel and the boom box from Every Planet We Reach Is Dead c3fbf916-582d-4470-9b99-5e23497c34bb.jpg Gorillaz Phase 2 (1).jpg Damon & Jamie Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz wallpaper.png The Phase 2 Gorillaz (2).jpeg The Phase 2 Gorillaz.jpeg Gorillaz-4de1197a61f4e.jpg Gorillaz Cover Phase 2.jpg The Phase 2 Gorillaz art.jpg Gorillaz Cash for Questions.jpg Phase 2 Band gathering.png Viking Russel.jpg Shhh, I'm making art.jpg Tokyo Tower, 666.jpg Squad goals.jpg Selfie Gang shot.jpg Maxim Magazine Russel.jpg|Russel's interview in Maxim Magazine. Creating....jpg Maxim Magazine Gorillaz 2.jpg 4 apes by Gorillaz.jpg Moving In.jpg|Helping Noodle move into the Flying Windmill Island. Reject the Falseness.jpg Happy Birthday, Russel.jpg Phase 2 Gorillaz Coloring.jpg Gorillaz WIRED.jpg Grrrr by Russel.gif|Russel growling at Murdoc and the film crew of MTV cribs. Russ's Trip.png Russels hip hop machine.jpg Gorillaz signing.jpg Phase 3 On Melancholy Hill 5F81B0CE-B7EC-4FE3-8FA6-199C2CBD8E1F.jpeg Rhinestone Eyes Screen Shot 2015-01-24 at 2.09.52 PM.png RE2.png Rhinestone Eyes Russel.gif Screenshot 2018-12-31 at 9.07.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-12-31 at 9.08.31 PM.png|Russel looking down at Cyborg Noodle Screenshot 2018-12-31 at 9.08.37 PM.png|Russel opening his mouth Broken Noodle Broken.gif|Russel holding Noodle in his hand while she plays a melodica. Russel Broken 2.gif|Smiling at Noodle. DoYaThing Russel Do Ya Thing.gif Official Art 332EC4EB-94F2-47A3-97FF-8A2832EAA767.png Gorillaz Phase 3 Portrait.jpg 437918CB-A630-465E-A2F5-0DE06B161A91.jpeg E93bf9cc-65c5-472a-a46a-bfe850e4728c.jpg 2594649B-4906-43DB-9103-99215D5989B9.jpeg Tumblr o9wtcgWBKt1u9e5leo1 1280.png Tumblr nj49rvWMHJ1u9e5leo2 r1 1280.jpg Broken by Rus and Noodle.jpg HewllGorillazsketch (5).png gpb.png Phase 4 Saturnz Barz Saturnz Barz rainfall.gif Gorillaz in Saturnz Barz.gif Russel's RAEL.gif 1F68A066-FCCF-40DE-82C8-30C72DDFD3A0.jpeg 33FDCABE-B952-44B1-9F89-F63F51FFB0FF.jpeg Russelvsmonster.PNG Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 3.57.33 PM.png Saturnz Barz Freezing.gif 118F5608-6DD3-4707-9826-AE15AC31C467.jpeg 360 Gorillaz 2.gif|360* Strobelite 107D41A6-3679-45C0-B751-EC6E303702EB.png Russel's Nap.jpg Official Art GorillazPhase4.jpg|The Phase 4 Gorillaz Band Portrait. Gorillaz 4.characters.portrait.one.jpg 11313650_121713708162570_1515282125_n.jpg 12407268_1514832552153584_1391039984_n.jpg Russel's stick.jpg NewrusspicFINALLY.jpg Rus and Lanterns.PNG Russel phase 4 - 5/19/16.jpeg Realistic Gorillaz -- Russel.jpeg RusselOctober2016.jpg pusspussmagazinerussel.jpg RusselinNorthKorea.jpg Crack Gorillaz-parallax-four.jpg Gorillaz in front of Demon Days board.jpg Crack 076-Cover-LR.jpg|Russel and the rest of the band on the cover of Issue #76 of CRACK. SONOS.jpg Electronicbeats Russel.jpg Pandora Russel Hobbs.gif|Russel in the "Sounds Like Gorillaz". Gorillaz-1440x1440.jpeg Russel 12-16.jpg Gorillaz G Magazine.JPG JuxtapozMagazine198 1.jpg GORILLAZ IN PARAGUAY.PNG Rus & Noodle in Bogota.PNG Gorillaz's Q magazine.PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (2).PNG Gorillaz at the Brit Awards (1).PNG 2-D and Russel in Boomtownfair.PNG Noodle & Rus's warm up.PNG Rus in Glasgow.PNG NYC Rus.jpg Group drawing.jpg Cruising.jpg Phase 4 Gorillaz Gathering.jpg Q mag.jpg BLACK MATHS.PNG Russel and Murdoc's car stopping.PNG Gorillaz and Zane Lowe.PNG Russel's Wink.gif Close up Russ.jpg Phase 5 Humility Russel.png Russel close up Humility.gif Russel 2.PNG Humility storyboard.jpg Lake Zurich (Visualiser) Lake Zurich.gif Sorcererz (Visualiser) Gorillazsorcerez.png Tranz Tranz (10).gif Russel Tranz.jpg Tranz3.png Tranz2.png Tranz1.png 8CFEEACA-8156-4294-A526-F675544EA61F.png Official Art GorillazPhase5.jpg|The Phase 5 Band Portrait P4UHJk6 d.jpg RusselPhase5.jpeg 871E237A-1525-4C63-9DF2-65F14BE75A4B.jpeg AD692E0C-68EB-44D5-A265-80741CE43DE5.jpeg F4D3D011-9FFF-4470-BFA5-C55D86BB1CEF.jpeg 0B55245E-8128-4827-A084-CE12A3AB1E51.png Pic12323155485666445435465.png D8C6C0FD-AFCE-4153-8474-A3DB5B9D7F6E.jpeg The Now Now live in Mexico.jpg House of Paradise.jpg As Intended.jpg Phase 5, Russel.jpg Russel Tranz.jpg Good Vibes Rus.jpg COVER Culture.jpg Russel in Blue.PNG Phase 6 Gorillaz Phase 6.jpg Slowthai, Slaves, & Gorillaz.jpg Category:Gallery pages Category:Russel Images Category:Russel Hobbs